Prank Gone Wrong
by KamrynLynn101
Summary: Travis and Connor Stoll thought it would be Hilarious to play a prank on unsuspecting Percy and Annabeth, but what happens when the prank goes horribly wrong? Set after The Last Olympian. Percabeth and a little Tratie
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**~Hecate Cabin~**

"Oh man, this is going to good," Travis turned to his brother as they walked toward the Hecate Cabin. This was going to be their best prank ever. They were going to get a potion to throw onto their unsuspecting victims, Percy and Annabeth.

It took 24 hours for the potion to take effect. When it did, Percy and Annabeth wouldn't be able to talk for two whole weeks.

"Your right about that," For once Connor agreed with his brother.

"Connor," Travis pretended to be shocked. "Did you just admit that I'm right?"

"Shut up before I take it back."

"Jeez. Fine"

Connor knocked on the door and waited. Out of all the Ideas his brother had, this was definitely the best. Why hadn't they thought to seek out the help of the demigods who specialized in magic before? After waiting a little while longer, Connor decided to knock again. Just as his hand touched the door, it swung open.

"What do you two want?" Lou Ellen, the head counselor of the Hecate cabin, scowled at them, knowing that they usually brought nothing but trouble.

"Why the harsh attitude? I'm hurt." Travis acted as though her coldness wounded him. Connor elbowed his brother in the ribcage.

"What he meant to say," Connor explained. "Was that we need a favor."

**~On the Beach~**

Annabeth looked over her shoulder at her boyfriend, Percy. She still couldn't believe they were dating. It had only been three months since the Titan War, and she was still getting used to things.

"What are you looking at Wise girl?" Percy questioned. Even after know her for four years, he still didn't know what she was thinking half the time.

"Huh?" Annabeth tuned back into her surroundings after Percy broke her out of her day dream. Only just realizing what Percy asked her, she answered quickly.

"Oh, I was just thinking."

"About what?" Asked Percy, still hoping to get an insight as to what was going on in his girlfriend's head.

"About the war, and what's happened since then." She answered truthfully. Percy's face immediately grew solemn.

"The war has been hard on everyone," Percy agreed, thinking back on the events that took place less than six months ago. Sensing Percy's Change in mood Annabeth tried to cheer him up.

"At least one good thing happened," She noted.

"Oh yeah?" Percy asked, though he was still a little bit sad from thinking about the war. "What's that?"

"We're dating now." Annabeth smiled and looked Percy in the eye.

"There is that," Percy conceded, now smiling as well. Percy leaned in closer and tilted his head toward the side. Annabeth followed along and they both closed their eyes. Their lips were almost touching, when suddenly they were both drenched.

"What the heck!" Annabeth pulled away from Percy and jumped up, toward the direction the dark liquid, that was now covering both of them, had come from. Hiding behind a bush she spotted to figures laughing hysterically.

"Connor! Travis! You two are dead." Annabeth scowled at the brothers who were only starting to contain their laughter.

"Not cool dudes," Percy stood up by Annabeth, still sopping wet.

Taking that as a cue, Connor and Travis took off running toward their cabin.

Percy and Annabeth met each other's eyes. Then, as if a wordless agreement passed between them, sprinted after the Stoll brothers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**~Hermes Cabin~**

"This better be worth it," Connor said to his brother while rubbing his elbow. Percy and Annabeth chased them all the way to Zeus's Fist or, as most of the older campers called it, The Poop Pile. It had taken a while for the Stolls to lose them, though not for lack of trying. When they had finally reached their cabin both brothers were bruised and battered.

"Oh, it will be," Travis assured his brother, then checked his watch. "Only two hours, twenty-six minutes, and eleven seconds to go.

Connor rubbed his hands together in anticipation. He really hoped his brother was right. If this prank worked, he and Travis would probably go down in history.

"Oh, Yeah," Connor thought to himself. "Totally worth it."

They waited impatiently for another hour when they heard a knock at the door. One of their siblings answered it.

"Connor! Travis!" called their half-brother, Chris Rodriguez. He went crazy in the labyrinth. Every-one thought that he was going to stay that way forever until Dionysus fixed him. Clarisse was especially happy about it. And, if camp rumor was anything to go off of, Travis was pretty sure they were dating now.

"Oh man, what did you two do this time?" Asked another one of their siblings, Kim. Travis cast a sly smile her direction, not saying anything.

Both of the brothers were surprised when they saw who was at the door.

"Lou, hey." Travis said to the girl standing in the door. "What's up?"

"I, uh, messed up," she said lamely.

"What do you mean?" Connor questioned, a little bit of his calm demeanor gone.

"Can I talk to you guys outside?" she asked, not really answering his question. She turned and walked out the door, not waiting to see if they followed. They did as she asked and walked behind her around to the back of the cabin.

"Okay, here's what happened…" she started before Connor cut her off.

"Wait." He pounded on the window on the back wall of the cabin, where three demigods were listening to the conversation. He made a motion with his hand for them to leave. They did, upset that they had been caught.

"They'll probably listen to me," Connor explained, "but we might want to move farther away, just in case."

When they were out of ear shot Lou continued.

"You guys know how I gave you that potion?" She asked nervously.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well, I was really tired when I was mixing it, and I might have, uh, mixed up one of the ingredients." She finished quickly.

"What does that mean?" Connor asked at the same time Travis said "Does it still work?"

Lou explained what effects the new potion would have on whoever it was poured on, as well as the possible side effects.

"Well, crap." Travis exclaimed when she finished. "Someone needs to go find Percy and Annabeth."

**~Forest~ **

Percy was meeting up again today with Annabeth. Hopefully this time it would go better than it had yesterday.

"Things actually went pretty well yesterday, until the Stolls came and messed everything up, literally," Percy thought grumpily. Why'd they even do that? Pouring dark, sticky, liquid on someone was hardly a good prank. Although it did take forever to get off.

"It doesn't matter," Percy told himself. There was nothing he could do about yesterday. He could only try to guarantee that Annabeth had a much better time today.

Annabeth. Just thinking about her helped to lift Percy's mood. He still couldn't believe that they were actually dating. It seemed any moment he would wake up, only to find out if he were dreaming. Today he and Annabeth were going to meet up and then walk to lunch together, though, they weren't allowed to actually sit by each other.

Percy wasn't paying attention and almost ran into a tree.

"Yikes. What is with me today?" Percy wondered. He had been clumsy all morning. At breakfast he spilt his milk all over his blueberry pancakes, though that didn't stop him from eating them. It wasn't just him either, Annabeth had been messing up a lot more than usual. Ever since yesterday at the beach things just seemed, wrong.

_The dark liquid_, a voice inside his head tried to tell him. That voice was shut up as he saw Annabeth, and everything except her melted from his brain.

"Hey, Wise Girl." Percy teased.

"Seaweed Brain," Annabeth shot back.

That's when everything went black.

**Hey guys! Sorry for the cliff hanger. To make up for it I'll post a new chapter tomorrow. I'm going to try and update it every day, but I'm pretty busy. I'll at least post a new chapter twice every week. Also any reviews are very welcome. I'd love to hear your feedback.**

**That's all for now,**

**Kamryn**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**~Athena Cabin~**

"Have any of you guys seen Annabeth?" Connor asked Malcom. They thought if anyone knew where Percy and Annabeth went it would be easier to find them.

"Nope, sorry. Last I knew she was meeting up with Percy," Malcom replied

"Great, we don't know where he is either," Travis was starting to get annoyed. They'd asked every one of Annabeth's siblings, and none of them knew where she was.

"Well, keep trying." Malcom told him, "I'm sure one of the campers will know where they are. Did you ask Tyson if he knew where Percy was?"

"We were going to try that next," Travis mumbled.

"Thanks though," Connor added not anymore happy than Travis at their lack of progress.

They left the Athena Cabin to go track down Tyson. At least they knew where he was. He was staying with Percy in the Poseidon cabin for a week, taking a break from forging tools for the Sea God. Tyson probably wouldn't be happy to learn that his brother was missing. The Stolls decided it'd probably be best not to tell anyone about the potion. The less trouble they got in, the better.

They were right. Tyson was really upset to her Percy was gone.

"Brother?" He asked the Stolls.

"Yeah, do you know where he is?" Travis really hoped that he did.

"I haven't seen Brother since breakfast," Tyson's one eye was starting to tear up. Even Travis had to admit he felt bad for the guy.

"Are you sure?" Connor pushed. He didn't know what they would do if no one knew where Percy and Annabeth were.

"Yes, I don't know where Brother went." Tyson really looked like he was going to start bawling soon. They'd better get out of her fast.

"Okay, well thanks anyway." Connor finished up. "If you find out anything tell us, Okay?"

"I will," Tyson said trying to put on a brave face.

When the Stoll brothers left both of them felt dejected. "How were they ever going to find Percy and Annabeth?" Connor thought. Would he and Travis even recognize them? Lou had said she had an idea of what would happen to them, though she couldn't say for sure. So, really, anything could've happened to them. What if they each grew two new sets of arms? Permanently?

Connor shivered at the thought.

"Don't worry," Travis assured his brother. "We'll find them." He tried to sound optimistic, but that was hard when he didn't really believe it himself.

They went around and asked almost every camper they saw if they had seen Percy or Annabeth lately. Every answer was the same. "No."

"This sucks," Travis declared. It seemed they were never going to find them.

"Maybe the potion made them disappear, or it could have turned them invisible," Connor wondered, looking for an explanation as to why no one had seen them.

Travis didn't think so, but as more campers said they hadn't seen them, his brother's idea seemed more and more likely.

"Hey," A voice called from behind them.

Both brother turned their head to see Katie Gardner. Travis had had a crush on her for a long time. No one but his brother knew about it.

"Katie," Travis said weakly. Noticing how lame he sounded, he cleared his throat and tried again.

"What's up?"

"Well," She started, not seeing Travis's discomfort. "You guys were looking for Percy right?"

"Yeah," Connor jumped in, suddenly more interested. "Do you know where he is?"

"Not exactly," she admitted "But I have an Idea. Follow me."

Katie started walking, and without hesitation the brothers followed, eager to finally have something to go off of.

"Percy, came to me after breakfast, asking for a favor," She explained. "He said he was meeting with Annabeth later and asked me if I could spiff up their meeting point, you know, with flowers and stuff."

Katie was one of Demeter's daughters, so it made since that Percy would come to her for something like that.

"Is that where you're taking us?" Connor asked, "To the meeting point?""

"Yeah," Katie nodded. "I don't know if they'd still be there but…"

"Anything helps," Travis cut her off.

Katie smiled at Travis, and he had to turn away to hide his blush.

"Here we are." Katie stopped abruptly.

Travis and Connor looked around. They were in a small clearing in the woods.

"Wow," Travis breathed. Katie must've worked hard to get it to look like this for Percy. Now it was Katie's turn to blush.

"Well, I'm going to look around to see if I can find them," Connor announced.

"Me too," said Travis, Remembering why they were here.

"I'll help too." Katie told the brothers, not wanting to sit around doing nothing.

The three of them looked for an hour around the clearing and didn't find anything.

"I'm sorry guys," Katie said, almost as disappointed as the Stolls.

"It's okay we'll find them eventually."

They were walking back when the conk shell signaled it was dinner time.

"Maybe they'll come to dinner." Katie tried to reassure the boys.

"Yeah, they could've… oof," Travis tripped because of his untied shoe lace.

"You guys go on ahead," he said bending to tie his shoes. They listened and walked away to dinner.

It didn't take him long to tie his shoes, but he didn't want to be late for dinner. He was in so much of hurry he didn't look to see where he was going, and ran into a younger camper.

"Hey sorry," he apologized. "I didn't see you there…."

He look down to get a better look at the camper he ran into. He didn't recognize her. Maybe she was new.

"What's your name sweetheart?" he asked her gently.

"Annabeth Chase," she answered as if it were a stupid question.

_Oh no._ Travis thought.

"How old are you, Annabeth?"

"Eight and three quarters."

**Hey guys! What did you think about the end? Also, did you like the longer chapter? Please leave you reviews. I really appreciate them. Any suggestions would be great too!**

**That's all for now,**

**Kamryn**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**~Big House~**

Chiron, Lou, Connor, Travis, Percy, and Annabeth all sat around the ping pong table in the Rec Room. It was usually used to hold council meetings, but since not everyone would fit in Chiron's Office, They were using it today too.

"Now," Chiron began, "why don't you tell me exactly what happened."

After they found Annabeth Connor and Travis took her directly to Chiron, and knowing what to look for, they actually found Percy pretty quickly. Everyone was confused about what happened, hence the meeting.

"Well… where should I start?" Travis needed away to tell the story without getting him and Connor dish duty for life. "Connor and I decided that we were going to play a prank. A harmless one really," he added, seeing Chiron's face.

"We got a potion from Lou, and threw it one Percy and Annabeth," Connor finished for his brother.

"What does the potion do?" Chiron asked.

"It was _supposed_ to make Percy and Annabeth mute for two weeks." Travis shot a pointed look in Lou's direction, who shrank back in her chair a little further.

"I mixed up the ingredients," Lou confessed. "I didn't realize until it was too late. Instead of making it so they couldn't talk, it seems to have turned back the aging process about six or so years."

"Is that what happened to us?" Annabeth asked, trying to gather as much information as possible.

"Yeah," Connor answered. "You and Percy used to be sixteen."

Annabeth nodded as if this made complete since.

"So why don't I remember anything?" She still wanted to find out more.

"It's one of the side effects, "Lou spoke. " Selective memory loss. It's why you remember some things, but not others. I assume that as the potion wears off you'll get more of your memory back"

"How long will that take?" Percy spoke for the first time this meeting.

"That's the thing," Lou said nervously. "We don't know for sure."

"How do we figure that out?" Annabeth questioned impatiently

Everyone looked a Chiron expectantly. He had been sitting patiently in the corner, taking everything in. His face didn't convey a single thought. Nobody knew what he was thinking until he spoke.

"We need to go see the Oracle"

~Forest~

The walk over to Rachel's Cave was quiet. Everyone was consumed by their own thoughts. No one said anything until Annabeth tripped.

"Are you okay?" Percy asked concerned, offering her a hand.

"I'm fine," Annabeth scowled at him, not liking the fact that she was clumsy enough to trip. She ignored Percy's hand and stood up. She dusted off her shorts and continued walking, leaving Percy confused.

"Clumsiness is probably another side effect," Lou told everyone, "So don't be embarrassed if you stumble." That was directed to Annabeth. She blushed, but didn't say anything.

When they reached Rachel's cave, it was Annabeth who spoke.

"This doesn't look like much," How was a person who lived inside a dingy cave supposed to help them, even if she were the oracle?

Connor ignored her and called out to Rachel.

"Hello?"

She pushed aside the curtain and stepped out. She addressed them with a friendly smile.

"Hey guys! What's up?" Her eyes fell on the two eight year olds, "and who are they?"

"Rachel," Connor began. "We need your help."

Her eye brows shot up at that.

"Okay," she said, brushing off her surprise. "What do you need?"

"Rachel," Travis said, then he gestured to the two kids behind him. "This is Percy and Annabeth."

**Hey Guys! I'm Sorry I haven't posted for the last two days. Weekends can be especially busy for me. How did you guys like meeting Rachel? Let me know who else you want to see in the story! I could really used the ideas. Also, thank you to everyone who posted a review! I love reading them.**

**That's all for now,**

**Kamryn**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**~Rachel's cave~**

Rachel actually took the news pretty well. After a couple of questions she was completely prepared to help. Everyone except for Chiron sat down somewhere. There were a lot of places to sit, including random throw pillows and rugs down on the floor.

"Okay," said Rachel, sitting crisscross applesauce on her bed, "I just need to know one more thing."

She looked down at Percy and Annabeth, who had taken to sitting on opposite side of the cave.

"How much do you guys remember?"

Annabeth was the one who spoke first.

"I remember that I'm a daughter of Athena, but that's about it. I don't remember anything else."

Rachel nodded. "What about you Percy?"

"The same as Annabeth, but, you know, Poseidon instead of Athena," He mumbled the last part and Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"We knew that Seaweed Brain,"

Percy scowled at her, but didn't say anything.

"Annabeth, I thought you would be a little nicer to your Boyfriend," Travis teased her, but she didn't take it as a joke.

Both children went pale.

"What!?" Annabeth practically shouted. "There is no way I would be stupid enough to date him when I'm seventeen!"

"Hey!" Percy called, realizing she was insulting him.

Annabeth ignored him, still scowling at Travis.

"You've got to be joking."

"I'm be one hundred percent honest," Travis smiled, then burst out laugh at Annabeth's reaction.

"I think I'm going to be sick." She held her stomach like she was about to throw up.

"I'm not that bad," Percy said under his breath.

"Annabeth, I think your being a little overdramatic, it's just Percy," Rachel tried to calm the girl down. She knew Annabeth was completely overreacting and being immature. But, in her defense, how mature could you really be at eight years old.

Rachel's statement did little to comfort Annabeth. She continued to pout until she realized how unreasonable she was being. She immediately stopped pouting and smoothed out the expression on her face.

Satisfied, Rachel began again, "I get that you guys need help, but I honestly don't think there is anything I can do."

"Are you sure?" Connor pressured, not wanting to give up so easily.

Rachel nodded, "I'll do all I can to help, but I can't control when the Prophecy's happen."

Connor nodded dejectedly knowing that there wasn't anything Rachel could do.

Chiron, who had been silent since they left the big house, was the one who spoke.

"There have been times in the past where Oracles, though not foretelling a full Prophecy, have been able to get a feeling as to what would happen in future circumstances."

Rachel didn't act surprised by the news.

"I've heard that before too. I've even tried a couple of times, but I've never been able to actually do it."

"Would you be willing to try again?"

"I-" Rachel looked like she was going to argue, but then changed her mind. "Yeah, I'll give it another go.

Connor and Travis smiled at each other, obviously thinking that Rachel would be able to do it this time. Rachel closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. About another ten minutes passed before anyone spoke again.

"I'm really sorry, I couldn't do it, maybe if I had more time…" Her apology trailed off. She was disappointed in herself for not being able to help.

"It's okay," Percy told her, guessing her feelings. "It's not your fault, you did what you could to help."

"Thanks," she told him, though still upset.

Lou looked out the window. They'd been here longer than she thought, and it was starting to get dark.

"It's getting late, we can figure everything else out tomorrow." Connor and Travis jumped. They'd forgotten she was here.

"I guess you're right."

Everyone stood up and walked to the cave entrance.

"I'm really sorry I couldn't help, If there was anything I could've done-" Her sentence cut off suddenly and her eyes glazed over.

_"__The two half-bloods altered by a potion,_

_Will find the ring, the cause of unseen commotion._

_Before the influence of the liquid brew fades,_

_The mortal's palace they will invade._

_Beware the hand the mad man plays,_

_For he alone will decide what stays."_

**Hey Guys! How did you like that chapter? It took me forever to come up with the prophecy. What do you think it means? Also who do you think they should take on the quest with them? I don't have any Idea's yet so any suggestions would be great!**

**That's all for now,**

**Kamryn**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**~Demeter Cabin~**

Katie Gardner was getting ready for bed. It had been a long day and she was more tired than usual. She had never heard from Connor and Travis about whether they found Percy and Annabeth. She still didn't know why she helped them. She stopped feeling friendly toward the Stoll brothers after they pranked the Demeter cabin by putting chocolate bunnies on the roof. Then on top of that, Travis had her acting like she had a school girl crush on him. It wasn't Travis that she liked, it was the way he complimented her plants. As a daughter of Demeter, she had a soft spot for plants, and couldn't help it when any one complimented her work.

Thinking about her plants got her thinking about why she had grown them in the first place, and she suddenly realized why she had helped Connor and Travis, for Percy and Annabeth. They'd always been nice to her and she hoped they were okay. The whole camp would be devastated if anything happened to them. They were heroes. To do what they had done; that took guts. Guts that Katie was afraid she didn't have.

She had only been on one quest her whole time at camp, and she failed. She'd been too afraid to act when it really mattered. Granted, she'd only been ten, but half-bloods were expected to grow up fast. What if she just didn't have what it takes to be a hero? Still consumed in her own insecurities, Katie climbed into bed, hoping she wouldn't have any unexpected dreams.

It was too much too hope for. Being asleep for barely ten minutes, Katie noticed the telltale signs of a dream. Half-bloods had dreams on a regular basis though, so she wasn't bothered. She herself had experienced a couple of weird dreams in her life. For her, they rarely meant a thing. But, somehow, she knew that this one was different.

The dream started with her driving down an empty street. Katie felt a strange sense of urgency. She was in the middle of know where. All she saw was what was in front of her, and, as far as she could tell, there was just more road. The sky was grey and cloudy. She looked around to get a feel for her surroundings. That's when she noticed there were to young kids in the back seat.

They were dirty and dressed in old clothes. One of them lifted a finger and pointed to something outside her right window. It was a big sign that read _"_Now entering Kentucky_."_ She turned around to say something to the kids in the back when the scene changed.

She was looking down on a well-furnished room. The floor was made of marble, and it was clear to Katie that someone wealthy lived here. Just then, a man dressed in a red velvet robe strode into the room. He set his glass on the dark wood coffee table in the middle of the room. The man turned and spoke to someone behind him. No, not someone, well, not really.

It was a painting of a young woman. Dressed in clothes of the same finery as the man. As Katie looked at it closer she could see a resemblance between her and the man. They must be related.

"This will be my best one yet, I know you'd be proud of me." When the painting didn't answer, he continued, "I'm going to be rich beyond our wildest dreams, and all thanks to this."

The man walked over to a tall bookshelf and pushed it to the side. He did it pretty easily considering that he didn't look like he was particularly strong. As the book shelve was being shoved to the side, it creaked.

_"__Not everything in this house is as new as it looks,"_ thought Katie.

Behind the bookshelf was a safe indented in the wall. He stood in front of it in a way that didn't allow Katie to see how he opened it. She did see, however, that there was a ring inside. Katie's well trained eye noticed the Ancient Greek design immediately. She had never seen this particular ring before though. It was made of silver and oddly square for a ring. Set in the middle of it was some kind of blue jewel. There was writing along the edge of it, but it was too small for Katie to make out.

The man reached out to touch the ring. When his fingers grasped the metal surface, he suddenly disappeared. Katie didn't have much time to think about it though, as her scenery changed again.

News clips flashed across her vision. At first they were too distorted for her to read. But the images got increasingly clearer. All were stories of robberies. From banks to jewelry stores, to personal residents. None of them had any trace of evidence as to what happened. The clips played before her eyes. Each robbery bigger than the last.

_"You're not supposed to see this,"_ A cold voice whispered in her head. The next thing she knew, she woke up in a cold sweat. Katie sat up and pushed her blanket off of her. She dangled her legs off the side of the bed as she gained her composer. Then, she slipped her feet into her slippers and hurried quietly out the door.

This was something she needed to tell Chiron.

**Hey guys! I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while, but I started high school last week and things have been a little hectic. Now that things are starting to quiet down I should be updating more frequently. And I know this Chapter doesn't seem very long, but that's only because it has a lot less dialogue. Do You like it better with more dialogue or less? Let me know in the reviews! Also, What do you think about having Katie go on the quest with them? I love any suggestions that you guys give me, and am always excited to read your reviews.**

**That's all for now,**

**Kamryn**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**~Thalia's Tree~**

Percy stood by what Lou had told him was Thalia's Tree. It was the crack of dawn, and the group was gathered to see of Percy and Annabeth off on their quest. They had to get up early, because Chiron thought it was best that the other campers know as little as possible. Percy didn't care either way. He was just glad to finally have something to do.

After they left Rachel's cave Chiron had sent them to spend the night in the big house, since he didn't want the other half-bloods to know what was going on. And, though Percy listened and went straight to bed, he couldn't fall asleep. Everything was just too exciting. He stayed up half the night, thinking about the Quest. And, even though she didn't say anything, Percy knew Annabeth hadn't been able to fall asleep either. When Chiron finally came to get them, Percy hadn't even felt tired. In fact, he felt ready to take on anything that came in his way.

His mood quickly changed when they had been awake for more than an hour. He and Annabeth didn't pack anything except two extra small camp T-shirts. Chiron supposed they would have to buy more clothes when they left camp. Then, he gave the money to Annabeth. Percy wanted to say that he was responsible enough to hold the money too, but kept his mouth shut. Although, he couldn't help but get mad all over again when he saw the smug look on Annabeth's face. She obviously felt like Chiron thought she was the more responsible one.

Now, as they all huddled around Thalia's tree, Percy shivered. It was unusually cold for summer. Even as early as it was in the day. The cold only helped to make Percy more miserable. It was amazing how fast an eight year-old's mood could change. The Stoll brother's and Lou were both worried that the two eight year olds wouldn't be prepared enough to go on a quest, but Chiron seemed to think they'd be fine. Annabeth didn't understand why no-one even mentioned what the quest was for, and she worried they didn't know. How were supposed to complete the quest if they didn't even know what they needed to do?

She didn't voice her worries though, and just looked silently across the group. Travis stood by Lou and Connor, closet to the tree. Percy and Chiron stood opposite them, next to Annabeth. On her other side was a funny looking kid with red hair. Annabeth had met Grover earlier, when she learned that he would be the third member of their quest, Though Annabeth didn't see how he would help them. He didn't look like much, though everyone seemed to agree that he was the only one who should go on the quest with them.

"Everything seems in order," Chiron's voice broke everyone out of their thoughts and they all turned to give them their full attention.

"You two will leave with Grover when-," His voice cut off as he heard a noise over his shoulder and turned to looked what is was. "Ms. Gardner, what are you doing out of bed?" He spoke to a girl standing up the hill from them. She was wearing pajama shorts with strawberries dotted all over them, and an oversized Farmers of America T-shirt. She looked to be about Connor and Travis's age.

"Chiron, I-" Her eyes cut over the group of people standing before her. Her confusion turned in a scowl when she caught sight of the Stoll brothers. Turning her attention back to Chiron, she spoke again.

"I can come back later if you want."

"No, please. I'm curious to see what brought you out of bed at such an hour," He made a gesture for her to continue.

"I had a dream," She said, suddenly sounding stupid. She should have just waited to tell Chiron. He didn't act like it was stupid though, so she kept going.

"I was driving to Kentucky, and there was a man with a ring. He was talking to this painting, and when he picked up the ring he disappeared. Then robberies were on the news and-"

"Slow down Gardener," Connor spoke up. His usual silly grin plastered to his face. "It's okay to breathe."

Katie glared at him, but made an effort to talk slower. She explained her dream to Chiron again, feeling uncomfortable with everyone watching her. When she finished Chiron's brows were furrowed.

"Why were you driving to Kentucky alone?" he questioned after a minute.

"Oh," said Katie, realizing what she left out. "I wasn't alone, I was with, with them." She glanced toward Percy and Annabeth. Obviously confused why she would go on a road trip with two eight year olds. She had no idea who they were.

"My lovely Katie," Travis teased her, and got a scowl in return. "Don't you know? This is Percy and Annabeth."

Katie frowned "Percy and Annabeth, but how?" she looked at Chiron for an answer.

Chiron gave Travis a look. No-one was supposed to know Percy and Annabeth had been magically transformed in to eight year olds.

"It's a long story, one we don't have time for." The sun was slowly rising. It wouldn't be long before the other campers woke up.

"Well," said Katie, ignoring Percy and Annabeth for now. "Do you know what my dream means?" Every one's attention turned back to Chiron.

"I suspected, after Rachel's Prophecy, but I wasn't sure until now. What I think we're dealing with is the Ring of Gyges."

"What's the Ring of Gygies?" Percy's little voice asked.

"It's Gyges, Seaweed-Brain. And it's an ancient Greek ring that can make the wearer invisible." Percy glared at Annabeth for making him sound stupid.

"I wasn't asking you, Wise-Girl," Percy shot back at her, and in return, she glared.

"Yes," Chiron told Katie, ignoring Percy and Annabeth. "What you described sound likes a ring that granted the owner the power to become invisible at will. The myth is that a shepherd in service of Lydia found a cave after an earthquake. Inside the cave he found a corpse wearing a silver ring, which he took. He found that after He adjusted the ring he could become invisible. The shepherd used his power to convince the queen to help him overthrow the king. They succeeded and he took over the thrown.

"Why haven't I ever heard of the Ring of Gyges?" questioned Katie.

"It's not a commonly known myth." Chiron told her by way of answer.

"Well, what does it mean that I'm dreaming about it?"

"It means, Ms. Gardner, that the fates want you to go on the quest with Percy and Annabeth. If I were you I'd start packing."

Everyone stared at him in shock, especially Grover. No, one questioned him though. Katie, dazed, just nodded and started walking toward her cabin to get her stuff.

"Katie." She turned around to see that it was Travis who spoke to her.

"Yes?" she asked confused.

"Nice pajamas."

Katie shot him a look that said she did not find this funny, but he just grinned more. Katie gave him one last scowl and walked to her cabin.

**Hey Guys! How did you like the extra long chapter? It was really fun to write. Please leave reviews I love reading them. Is there anything you guys want to see happen on the quest? I'd really appreciate any suggestions. Also, Please tell me if I've made any mistakes so I can so back and fix them.**

**That's all for now,**

**Kamryn**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**~Bargain Mart ~**

It wasn't exactly hard to find a store in New York. It was, however, very difficult to get to one without being attacked my monsters. The three demigods had managed to evade the hideous creatures so far. And Katie should probably be grateful that they hadn't been victims of an attack yet, but she knew it was just a matter of time.

When they did get attacked, Katie hoped she could keep Percy and Annabeth out of harm's way. They'd been seasoned heroes when they were sixteen. But who knew how good they were now that the clock had been turned back eight years? Standing in the middle of little kid clothing decorated with kittens and super heroes, they didn't exactly look threatening.

They had stopped by the first store they came to after leaving camp half blood. Percy and Annabeth didn't have any other clothes than the ones they were wearing when they were drenched in the potion and a camp T-shirt. Now they were in Bargain Mart shopping for extra clothes and food for their trip.

"Can I get this?" Percy held up a small blue shirt with cartoon fishes over the chest.

"How much is it?" Chiron had only given them thirty dollars for their whole quest.

Percy checked the tag and glumly put it back when Katie had told him that ten dollars was way too much to spend on a shirt, especially when they had so little money. Annabeth, on the other hand had picked out two shirts and shorts for under eight dollars.

"Wow Annabeth, you're a smart shopper," Katie praised the girl, even she wouldn't have been able to find clothes for that cheap.

Annabeth beamed at Katie. However, her smile quickly faded when she heard Katie's next words.

"Could you help Percy pick out some clothes too?"

"Okay," Annabeth said reluctantly. Percy wasn't exactly her favorite person, but she wanted to help out as much as she could on the quest. She went across the aisle to where the boy's clothes were. In five minutes she was back dragging an angry Percy by his arm.

"He won't try them on," Annabeth told Katie and held five shirts out to her.

"I don't like those, I want the blue ones," Percy was almost crying.

"They were the cheapest ones they had," Annabeth countered logically.

"But that one has lighting one it, I don't like lighting." He pointed to the grey shirt that Katie held in her left hand. Storm clouds and lightning decorated the front of it.

"Suck it up Sea-Weed brain." Annabeth shot at him.

"How would you like it if I made you get a shirt with spiders on it?"

"A picture of a spider isn't really a spider." She replied, but her face had paled considerably.

"Well, I'm not getting this one," He crossed his arms and pouted his lips.

"You don't have to get this one if you don't want to," Katie reassured him. This cheered Percy up measurably.

"Ha," he stuck his tongue out at Annabeth.

"But, you do have to pick out two of the other shirts." Katie told him.

"Ha," Annabeth mimicked Percy's earlier pose.

Eventually the girls got Percy to pick out two shirts by promising he could have blue shorts. He picked out a green one with dinosaurs on it and a plain brown shirt that was a little too big for him. Annabeth had a pink shirt with a small bow on the collar, which she only got to show Percy that she could be the bigger person, and a grey shirt in the same design, along with light denim shorts.

Katie mentally crossed clothes off their list. Annabeth had added up the price in her head and told her they still had thirteen dollars left. Thirteen dollars was enough for food, but Katie didn't know how they would have money for gas once they ran out. Chiron had given them the camp minivan, which hadn't been used for thirty years. It ran though so, hey, whatever works.

Katie was taken out of her thoughts when she noticed Percy and Annabeth out of the corner of her eye. Did those two ever stop?

"Katie, will you tell Percy that we can't buy frosting?"

"Its blue frosting," He said as if this cleared up the whole thing. "And besides, it's better than ravioli." He looked disgustingly at the red jar in Annabeth's hand.

"Hey," Annabeth defended "I like ravioli."

"Yeah well, I like blue frosting."

"Calm down guys," Katie finally interjected. "I already know what we're getting."

After she had collected everything she needed, with the help of Percy and Annabeth, She put her stuff on the checkout counter and waited as the cashier rang up their things. She had three boxes of Granola bars (blueberry for Percy), fruit snacks, bottled water, and a couple of apples. Katie figured when they ran out of food, she could use the apple seeds to grow more. Being a daughter of Demeter did have its advantages. She looked up and noticed the cashier had finished ringing up their items.

"That will be $27.84," Annabeth tugged on Katie's shirt, a worried look on her face.

"Just one second, okay." Katie told her, and paid the cashier with the twenty and ten dollar bills Chiron had given her.

"$2.16 is your change."

Katie smiled and took her bags. As she was walking a cold shiver ran down her spine.

"Katie," Annabeth whined trying to get her attention again. Katie looked over her shoulder and saw the Bargain Mart greeter staring at her. There was something off about her. She had dark black hair and looked like an old grandmother. On her apron was a Big Green button that said "Welcome! My name is…," Katie couldn't make out the name under it because of her dyslexia. She continued to study them and Katie stared back. With a start she realized what the problem was.

"Hurry, run to the car," she ordered Percy and Annabeth to take the groceries to the van as quick as possible.

They listened to her without question and sprinted toward the brightly colored camp half-blood van. With her hands free, Katie furtively drew her sword; so that she would have it ready in case of an attack. She wasn't four feet out the door when the gorgon confronted her.

Without the mist shrouding her vision she could see the gorgon clearly. From there she could see that the name on the button was Stheno. And, if her chicken feet and the bronze bull tusks sticking out of the corner of her mouth didn't already tell Katie what she was, the viper hair and glowing red eyes gave her away. That, and she reeked like reptile. Overall she was a pretty hideous monster.

"Demigod, you are not the one I want. Hand over Percy Jackson and I will let you die quickly, I'll even throw in a coupon for Carl's Chocolate Covered Raisin's, you can get up to 30% off!" She smiled as though there was no way Katie could refuse her offer.

"Well, that sounds like a good deal and all…" Katie took out her celestial bronze sword from where it was hidden underneath her jacket. "But I think I'll have to pass." Katie charged at the Gorgon, She wasn't going to freeze this time. She made to strike at the monster's chest, but she dodged the attack. Instead, the gorgon clawed at Katie's face. Katie ducked and could feel the talons pass a breath away from her head. While she was down, Katie kicked her chicken feet out from under Stheno, sending her sprawling to the ground.

She recovered quickly though and, before Katie could turn away completely, sliced her claws through Katie's arm. Katie could feel that the cut wasn't deep, and she could still use her arm, even if it was painful to lift. At least it wasn't her sword arm. She raised her sword in another attempt to stab it through the gorgon's chest but she deflected once again. Katie did, however, manage to slice off one of her chicken feet.

"Gaagh!" She screeched. "Now I will make your death slow and-" Katie didn't wait to find out what else her death would be, she ran the butt of her sword into the Gorgon's head. Stheno flailed as she tried to regain her balance and managed to hit Katie in the chest with one of her arms. Katie flew five feet back and landed roughly on the assault. Her head throbbed and she tried to stand up. She was weak on her feet, but she managed it.

"You should have handed Percy Jackson over when you had the chance." She made her way over to where Katie stood. Katie deflected her attacks, but she was getting weaker. It was only a matter of time before-

Stheno screeched and Katie wondered why until she saw that Annabeth had snuck out of the van and buried her dagger in the gorgons back. Katie screamed for Annabeth to run as the gorgon turned around. She back handed the little girl and sent her flying into the wall of the Bargain Mart. Katie wanted to help her but it was as if she was glued to her spot. Just as she raised her talons to cut through Annabeth's chest Katie unfroze and threw a dagger at the gorgon's neck.

She was off on her target at hit the wall centimeters away from where it should've buried itself into her neck. Katie cursed, but the gorgon hadn't killed Annabeth, instead she was looking at something to the right of Katie. She turned her head and saw eight year old Percy with Riptide drawn. He surged toward Stheno and struck out with everything he had.

He wasn't as talented as he was when he was sixteen, but for an eight year old? Let's just say Katie was impressed. She charged with her sword sticking out and stabbed Stheno in the side while she was distracted; green blood came from her right side. The Gorgon didn't take her attention off of Percy, if she was surprised that he was only eight years old she didn't show it. She was attacking Percy and deflecting Katie's blows at the same time. She turned and knocked riptide out of Percy's hand.

Katie, seeing that Stheno was about to attack, tossed Percy her own sword and made toward riptide about twenty feet away. The Gorgon didn't try to attack Percy though, she made her way toward Annabeth, who was just starting to come to after being knocked into the wall. Annabeth looked around for her dagger frantically, and attempted to stand up as soon as she found it. When she got to her feet though, she was extremely dizzy. It was clear that she would be able to put up much of a fight.

Percy continued to slash at the monster, but she deflected most of his blows. Apparently she had decided that it would be much more painful for Percy if she killed Annabeth first. Katie was too far away to do anything, and tried to sprint back to the battle as soon as she grabbed RipTide. It was too late though, Katie creamed as Stheno moved her claws and raked them through Annabeth's heart.

Or at least she would have if Percy hadn't chopped her head off with Katie's sword. The gorgon disintegrated into dust that blew away in the wind and left to vials of something on the pavement. Annabeth stood wide eyed at where the Gorgon would have killed her if not for Percy. She ran over and gave a startled Percy a hug.

"You saved my life Seaweed-Brain" she dropped the hug and looked at Percy's face. With surprise she realized that it was filled with a mix of shock and disgust.

"Girls have cooties!" He shouted and tried to wipe his arms off to get rid of Annabeth's hug. She scowled at him and folded her arms. Before they could start arguing again Katie picked up the vials and held them out to them.

"What do you think these are?" She knew that they were filled with gorgon's blood, but wanted to give them something to talk about.

"They're filled with gorgon's blood. Blood from the right side can cure anything, and blood from the left is deadly poison," Annabeth look at Katie quizzically, like she was confused as to why the older girl didn't know the answer already.

"Which one's which?" Percy asked

"I don't know," Annabeth told him. "They're Identical."

"Wow Wise-Girl, I thought you knew everything." Percy teased, trying to get a reaction out of Annabeth. The girl didn't fall for the bait though, and instead turned to Katie.

"What should we do with them?" she questioned

"I guess we keep them until they become useful," she shrugged and slipped them into her pocket.

"Let's get going," She told the tired demigods in front of her. "We've got a long way to go."

**I know I suck for not updating in forever, but I've been working on another fanfic that should hopefully be up tomorrow. And I was hoping that this extra long chapter would kind of make up for it. No? okay. Anyway what did you like about this chapter? What didn't you like? Please review, I love any suggestions. Also, You guys should be seeing a little more Tratie and Percabeth in the future, so you have that to look forward to!**

**That's all for now,**

**Kamryn**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**~Highway 65~**

Percy stifled a yawn. They had been driving for about five hours up toward Maine and the last time he'd asked Katie, she said they were somewhere in New Hampshire. They'd been sitting in the van so long that Percy felt as if his legs would fall off. Katie had only let them stop once for a very necessary bathroom break.

Percy looked across the backseat to his left. Annabeth was sitting next to him, staring out the window. It was dark enough that a couple of stars were starting to pop up all over the sky. She was resting her head on her shoulder, her light, soft curls spilling down her back. Her eyes looked up toward the heavens, she seemed to be in deep thought. Slowly her eyes fluttered closed and, after a minute, Percy reached over and gently shook her awake.

"Annabeth," He tried to speak softly, but he hadn't quite mastered whispering yet.

The girl's eyes opened suddenly, searching around her for any sign of danger. When you were a demigod you had to stay vigilant constantly.

"You can't go to sleep, remember?" Katie didn't think Annabeth had received a concussion after being thrown into a wall by that monster, but she didn't want to let the girl sleep, just in case.

"I wasn't sleeping Seaweed-Brain," She told him tiredly, "I was just – _yawn_ – resting my eyes." Even as she said it she raised her hands and tried to try and wipe the sleep out of her eyes.

Percy left her lie alone and instead turned to a different topic.

"Katie," he questioned the older girl in the driver's seat. "Why did that monster want me?"

"Oh," she told him as realization dawned on her face that he had meant Stheno. "You, uh, kind of killed her sister."

Percy took this as a satisfactory answer and nodded his head, he had already figured he was pretty awesome when he was older. However, Annabeth's eyes were practically bulging out of her head.

"Medusa?" She questioned unbelievingly.

"Yea, and you helped to of course."

"Wait we killed that girl who turned people to stone?" Percy asked, finally catching on.

"That's the one."

"How old were we?" Annabeth questioned Katie some more.

"It was your first quest," Katie smiled, recalling memories of all the tales that had circled camp for weeks afterward. "You guys were twelve."

"Wow," Annabeth stated, she knew that it's no easy feat to kill Medusa. "What else did we do?"

Katie recounted their many adventures to the awestruck demigods long into the night. All the way up to the Titan War. She try to keep the stories light, only focusing on the good parts, after all there were little ears listening.

Soon Katie decided that it would be safe to let Annabeth to go to sleep, and she and Percy were curled up together in the back seat of the van. Katie drove off to the side of the road, where there was a dirt turnaround. She didn't think any other cars would be passing on such a secluded road so late at night, but it was better to be out of the way if they did.

She pulled the keys out of the ignition and unbuckled her seatbelt. Feeling her eyes grow heavy, Katie pulled an orange extra-large camp t- shirt out of her bag. (She had given the blanket she'd packed to Percy and Annabeth so that they could share it.) She always got her clothes a little large. It was comforting to her to have clothes that she could just lounge around in, and in this case extremely useful as the temperatures could get scary low at night, even in the summer.

She reclined her seat and maneuvered around until she could find a comfortable position. She was just about to close her eyes and get some well-deserved rest when she saw a shimmery image outside of the windshield. She quickly stepped out of the car into the brisk summer night air, and walked over to the glimmering mist of water that was commonly known among half-bloods as an Iris message, and standing in the middle of this one was none other than Travis Stoll.

"Hey Gardner," He gave her his usual smile that often caused people to ask _What did you do this time?_

"Stoll," She said coolly by way of greeting. It was a wonder she didn't give him her withering glare. "Where is your partner in crime?"

"Oh you mean Connor?" His grin grew wider. "Let's just say he had some business to attend to."

Katie figured that meant he was out pranking, and when he didn't say anything else, Katie grew impatient. It was cold out here and the wind was slapping her hair in her face. "What do you want?"

"Touchy today aren't we?" He teased her and continued to smile.

"Travis." She groaned

"Okay fine." He held his hands up in a gesture of surrender. "Rachel had another vision."

This immediately caused Katie to lose her prickly attitude "About what?" She asked reluctantly; visions were hardly ever a good thing.

"Well, for starters you're heading in the wrong direction." He stated, amused by Katie's reaction.

"What?" They had been driving for over seven hours. If all of that had been for nothing…

"Yeah," Travis confirmed. "You're supposed to be heading to Kentucky."

Kentucky? They had been driving to Maine because that was the location of the last robbery in her dream, but what was in Kentucky?

"What's in Kentucky you may ask?" He said, as if sensing her thoughts. And this time Katie couldn't help her scowl. Not seeming to notice, Travis continued. "That, my dear Katie, is a very good question. In Kentucky lies every thieves' dream."

Of course he would know the answer, but why did he expect Katie too?

"Come on Katie," He encouraged. "What's something no credible thieve could resist?"

Still not getting it she just shrugged.

"Okay I'll tell you," he told her, seeing she was getting nowhere. "But you better take notes. No thieve can resists stacks and stacks of gold."

Realization lit up her face.

"Fort Knox," She told him.

"Ding, ding, ding, we have a winner!"

"So I have to go to Fort Knox?" She asked for conformation.

"Yes Katie," he spoke and nodded his head slowly, Like he was explaining something to a little kid. Katie fought the urge to roll her eyes. "That's what I've been getting at."

"I'm not going to have enough gas, my tank has been running close to empty for a while now, and I haven't got the money to buy more."

"Chiron thought as much." Travis said, speaking normally now. "And he said he has it covered."

"Okay, If that's all," She stated firmly. "I'm going to sleep now, anything else you have to tell me can wait until tomorrow."

"But-"

She cut him off by swiping her hand through the mist, disrupting the connection. Katie was so tired that the second she got back into the van, she was out cold. Demigods need sleep too.

**Hey guys! How did you like this chapter? Big shout out to ****Percyisawesome**** for the idea where Katie tells Percy and Annabeth about all of their past quests! If any one else has any Ideas or suggestion please tell me in the reviews. I'd love to hear them. Also, how did you guys like that little Tratie scene? It was super fun to write, and like always please review!**

**That's all for now,**

**Kamryn**


End file.
